American Alligator
The largest reptile in North America, the iconic American alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) is considered to be a living fossil, having survived on Earth in the same form for 200 million years. The name ‘alligator’ derives from the Spanish ‘el lagarto’ meaning ‘the lizard’, while the species name means ‘of the Mississippi’. Though often confused with various crocodile species, the American alligator can be distinguished by its rounded snout, and by the fact that when the jaws are closed, none of the lower teeth are visible. The body is armoured with thick scales, and bears a long, powerful tail, as well as sturdy limbs with webbed toes, which help to propel this species through the water. The eyes and snout are positioned on the top of the head, enabling the American alligator to breathe and watch for prey, while the rest of the body is submerged. This concealment is further enhanced by the colouration of the body, which is uniform black or olive-brown in the adult, with younger specimens possessing yellow banding across the body and tail. The American alligator’s jaws contain between 74 and 80 sharp, conical teeth, and are capable of delivering massive bite forces. Roles * It played Nile Crocodile in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Juggling Octopus in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Koolasuchus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Tommy/Green Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery American-alligator-emerging-from-a-swamp.jpg american-alligator.jpg alligator-mississippiensis.jpg Alligator Mississippiensis.JPG Gravity_Falls_Alligators.png lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg|The Princess and the Frog (2009) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Gator (Wild Kratts).jpg MSB Alligator.png Rugrats Alligator.png JEL Alligators.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7800.JPG IMG_4592.PNG IMG_8085.JPG IMG_8128.JPG IMG_8242.JPG IMG_8243.JPG IMG 8211.JPG IMG 8308.JPG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 0296.PNG HTF Alligator.png IMG 0235.JPG IMG 8619.PNG IMG 5838.JPG IMG 0365.JPG Animal card.jpeg Albert the Aligator.png Alligator (Youda Safari).jpg american-alligator-kemono-friends.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12157.jpg See Also * Chinese Alligator Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Crocodilians Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Rainy Zany and Friends Animals Category:Out of Jimmy's Head Animals Category:Where's My Water? Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:Alligators Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Reptiles Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:African Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:El Paso Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Florida Gun Exchange Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals